ttfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grand Parade
The Grand Parade The Grand Parade is a computer video game. Levels of Difficulty Easy Medium Hard Expert Story Layout Clip One: The Harbor Master’s Office The Harbor Master hangs up the phone. “Hello! We’re getting ready for our Grand Parade! Every year on the first day of spring, the ships and tugboats get to float through the harbor all the way to Blandford.” “But there are still lots of things to be done.” We go to the Big Harbor. Minigame 1: Putting Up New Bumpers The player has to help Hank and Bonivista put new bumpers on the docks. But you must get it done within five minutes. Clip Two: Hank Feels Upset Hank is at the Fuel Dock, talking to Emily. “I haven’t done too many jobs today Emily. I don’t feel as though I’ve helped out.” “But you have been helpful. We all know that putting up new bumpers takes a long time. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Hank is still upset. “I’ve got some exciting news that might cheer you up. We’re having our Grand Parade in a couple of days.” “Really? I can’t wait!” “Neither can I!” Pearl arrives to see them. “Emily, you’re to collect the decorations from Celidh’s Cove. Be careful. There’s some ships causing trouble.” “I’ll be careful,” says Emily kindly. Minigame 2: Emily Goes to Ceildh’s Cove The player drives Emily to Ceildh’s Cove to find a surprise waiting for them. Clip 3: The Surprise Emily arrives at Ceildh’s Cove, to find Truro looking disappointed. “A ship named Cole took your decorations for himself to take back to Iran.” “I better chase after him,” says Emily urgently. Minigame 3: Emily Chases Cole Emily must race after Cole, but the player must get her to Blandford within 3 minutes and tap on Cole in order to stop him. Clip 4: Theodore and Foduck Do Emily’s Work Emily hasn’t returned from Ceildh’s Cove. Theodore and Foduck are assigned Emily’s work. Theodore takes Shelburne to the Coal Dock to collect coal and Foduck to collect new tow ropes. “I wonder why she hasn’t returned,” says Theodore as the two tugs float along the harbor together. “I hope nothing’s happened,” added Foduck. Then Constance arrives. “Emily’s on her way back right now! A ship named Cole tried to take the decorations for the Grand Parade!” “How terrible!” exclaim the tugs as they go their separate ways. Foduck arrives at dock 13. “Where are those tow ropes?” Minigame 5: Foduck and the Tow Ropes The player drives Foduck around the harbor to find the tow ropes. There is a rador that helps them know if they are close or not. Clip 6: George’s New Job George is with the Dispather at the Great Ocean Dock. “Since Foduck isn’t back with the tow ropes, you’ll be in charge of keeping the harbor safe.” “Yes Sir!” Nautilius arrives looking serious. “Not another strange thing,” grumbles George. “A ship’s engine has caught fire. I’ve put it out, but I need you to bring it in.” George and Nautilius leave for the ocean. Minigame 6: George and the Ship The player helps drive George and bring the container ship into the harbor. The player also has to use Clayton to unload the ship and then take it to the Repair Dock. Clip 7: Theodore’s Underwater Hunt It is the morning of the Grand Parade and the Dispatcher is worried. “Theodore, you must take Shelburne and leave immediately for Blandford. Rebecca will meet you there.” Theodore whistles twice. When he arrives at Blandford with Shelburne, Rebecca is floating in a spot close by. “There’s something down there that might be dangerous. We must bring it up!” Minigame 7: Shelburne and the Container The player driver Theodore and Shelburne to where the unknown object is. A rador is given to the player to let them know if they are close or not. Once the player has located the spot, they must lower Shelburne’s crane, attach his hook to the object, and hoist it up to the surface. The player will see it’s a container! Clip 8: The Grand Parade The tugboats, along with Constance, Bluenose, Nautilius and Rebecca float under Benjamin Bridge. “Everyone ready? Get set…Go!” They begin to take off and float all the way to Blandford. “Happy spring to everyone!” announces Blandford. Everyone whistles in excitement.